


Tales of Yona

by girloftheglade



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girloftheglade/pseuds/girloftheglade
Summary: One-shots centering around Yona of the Dawn.





	1. Don't Leave Me

“Please, don't let her die.”

Zeno's body was sprawled over the dewy grass as his eyes stared into the heavens. Kaya, the love of his life, was slowly dying, and there was no way for him to save her; the most he could do was pray and hope the dragons would open their ears to his request and spare her. 

/“Kaya,” he whispered, gently taking her hand in his as he intently watched her breaths, terrified that if he looked away for a moment that by the time he got back, she'd be gone. “Kaya,” he breathed, “please...hold on.”/

-

Zeno awoke to rays of vibrant sunlight streaming through the home's windows, flooding the house with a glorious, brilliant yellow. Bluebirds chirped happily and robins danced in the sky above. He smiled: maybe this glorious day meant that the dragons had heard his prayers. Maybe this was their way of assurance that they'd listened and granted him his one and only wish.

As he made his way into the middle of the house, however, he was met with the sight of a pale, weakened Kaya, who grasped the edges of her blankets with the little strength she had left, blood spurting onto the floor as she coughed. Quickly, Zeno ran toward her and sat, adjusting her head upright, leaning her body onto his. “It's okay, Kaya,” he whispered, his arms wrapping around her as he noticed the familiar flowery scent she'd had since the day he'd met her. “You smell so nice, miss.”

Zeno was greeted with a weak punch to the arm, to which he chuckled at. Kaya began to cough out more blood, the blood trickling to the floor and onto his own clothes as well.

“I – I'm sorry, Zeno.”

Zeno was already grabbing a cloth to gently wipe the blood from her mouth. “Don't apologize, Kaya. Just rest.”

“Z-Zeno...”

Kaya was interrupted as another coughing fit came over her, more blood spilling from her mouth, struggling to breathe as Zeno rubbed her arms and held her closer to him, whispering a prayer in her hair. “Please,” he urged the dragons, “save Kaya.”

“Zeno...” Kaya croaked, Zeno quickly grabbing her hand and meeting her gaze. “I...I...please...don't feel like...you couldn't help me – “

“Kaya.”

“There's nothing either of us can do. It just – “

“Kaya.”

“Zeno, just – “

“Kaya.”

Snapping out of her rambling train of thoughts, Kaya directed her gaze toward him as he took her hands, clasping them in his as he leaned in, locking his gaze with hers. “Kaya...marry me.”

Kaya's eyes widened as her heart began to pound inside her chest, a sweet, calming wave passing over her in the midst of her dying state. “Wha...what?”

“Kaya,” he spoke again, squeezing her hands and meeting eye-to-eye. “Kaya, will you marry me?”

Tears streamed from her eyes, trailing down her cheeks and dripping onto Zeno's clothes. Her body racked with sobs as she smiled and nodded, Zeno throwing his arms around her in one last embrace. “Kaya...my beautiful Kaya...”

–

Zeno sat holding the remains of Kaya's hand in his own, his lips stretched into a bittersweet smile as he lowered his mouth and pressed a chaste kiss to her bones, lingering for a moment, desperately hoping to smell her flowery scent again, to hear the beating of her heart, to hear her sweet laugh, to hear her be alive.

“Thank you for everything, Kaya,” he spoke, gathering his cloak and making his way out of the door. “I will never forget you.”

And so Zeno slowly closed the door as he took a long, deep breath in and exhaling, heart aching, spirit crushed, yet he walked on and on and on until he was to be reunited with his brethren and King Hiryuu himself.


	2. The Hairpin

“Good job, Princess.”

Yona was handed a bowl of soup, and graciously took it from Hak’s hands. “Thank you!” She took the spoon in her hand and raised the food to her mouth, and her taste buds danced with delight. “This is delicious!”

Hak nodded in agreement as he began eating his own. Meanwhile, Yona fiddled around with the spoon in her hand and pondered over saying something. “...Did you watch me dance?”

“Yup.” He did. “You almost fumbled the sword several times.” Aaand of course he ruins it.

“I bet you laughed at me for being so awkward,” she huffed, but was shocked by Hak’s next words.

“No...You were beautiful.”

Her heart soared inside her chest, and she couldn’t help the smile that spread across her lips. He thinks I was beautiful? This is so unlike him. “It’s unlike you to give me much praise,” she noted.

“Well, it’s a festival; it’s polite to lie.”

He earned a hard punch to the shoulder, chuckling. “Stop laughing and help me get this headdress off,” she snapped.

“Sorry,” he replied, and helped her to gently remove it, but burst into another fit of laughter as he met the sight of her bushy and tangled hair.

“Hak!” she yelled. “Come on! My hair tangles so easily.”

A smile formed on Hak’s lips. “It’s been a long time since I’ve heard you complain about your hair.” Then his eyes floated down to the box Yona’s hand rested on, and his heart nearly stopped. Still carrying that...huh? But he told her she could do whatever she wanted to with it. It wasn’t his business to get involved, anyways. He knew she’d harbored feelings for Su-won all her life. There was no one she adored more than him. But now…

He fought back tears. Su-won...he wondered if he was happy now, happy with the way things turned out, even though he betrayed them. His heart pulsed in his chest. It hurt to think back on all their memories together. He never wanted to remember them again. They were beyond painful.

Then he remembered his own feelings towards Yona, how he’d kept them locked up for years, knowing that Su-won would be the only one to make her happy. But now...who did she have? Are you happy, Su-won? Are you happy what you’ve put our princess through?

He always fought against himself. Part of him yearned to show her exactly what he’d kept hidden inside of his heart, but then he remembered he was her servant and she had already loved once, and probably wouldn’t ever love again. But he had a chance. Su-won was out of the picture. Yona and him had grown closer. They’d begun to build something together.

He hesitated for a moment, but then, intent on carrying out some action, he placed his hand atop hers. Yona’s turned to him in confusion, and her cheeks grew warm as she noticed his lips just mere inches from hers. “Hak…”

He wanted so badly to be honest with her, to be honest with himself. This was his chance. Would he show her how he really felt? But Su-won…

His lips hovered next to hers for a few moments before he stopped in his tracks and pulled himself away and rose to his feet. Hak offered a weak smile. “I told you I wouldn’t tease you like that anymore...It looks like the festival is dwindling down.”

Yona sat, eyebrows raised as her cheeks flushed the same bright red color of her hair. What was that? 

She didn’t know his intentions, but she was broken the moment he’d retracted himself and turned his back to her. She could sense his sadness, but what was he upset about? 

“Let’s go back to the others.”

A frown spread across her lips. She glanced at the ground, unsure of what she wanted. “O...Okay…”

She rose to her feet and dusted off her dress. Though she couldn’t see Hak’s face, she could sense the deep grief he harbored inside of his body, and it tore through her heart. “Hak…”

“Princess.”

She paused. “Yes?”

“...Like I said, you can do whatever you want with that hairpin...it’s none of my business what you do with it.”

And with that, he walked away, and Yona was left to watch him leave, longing burning in her heart, and tears brimming in her eyes. 

Hak...no...I don’t want this hairpin anymore...I don’t want you to be sad. Hak…

But she just couldn’t seem to find the right words to say, so she watched him disappear into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm girloftheglade, here and on wattpad! However, I'm thinking of moving my stories onto here to make them more available. I wrote this while listening to "Elegy of Moonlight" and gosh my heart hurts. That music + this scene is just,,, hECK. But I hope you enjoy my works!


	3. It Will Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little drabble of Yona and Hak as king and queen, reflecting back on Su-won and Hak comforting Yona.

Yona stood on the balcony overlooking the palace and closed her eyes, breathing in the fresh spring air. So many things still weighed heavy on her heart, but now she was queen, and her job was to be there for her people. She was grateful to have her throne again, and thankful for all the memories she’d made with Hak and the others. She was. However, she still sometimes felt so vulnerable, incapable of leading her people. If she still couldn’t get over him after all these years, how could she possibly lead them?

She jumped as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and Hak’s head fell on her shoulder. “Hak!” she exclaimed. “You scared me! You’re everywhere.”

“Everywhere you are,” he answered coolly, and took her hand in his. “A lot on your mind?”.

Of course he can see right through me. “Yes,” she answered. “I...Why do I still think about him even after all these years?”

“Because you loved him,” he answered. “...We both loved him, but he decided to throw it all away, everything we’d ever built.”

Tears welled up in Yona’s eyes as her body trembled, all until a feather-like touch fell on her cheek, brushing her tears away and soothing her soul. She met Hak’s reassuring gaze. “You may not have him, but you have me. I’ll never be Su-won, but I’ll be there for you and love you.”

She raised her hands to her face as more tears trailed down her cheeks. Hak smiled and pulled her into his embrace, placing a kiss atop her head. “It’s going to be okay,” he soothed. “It will always be okay.”

“...Yes, you’re right,” she replied, melting into his warmth and taking solace in her fortress. “It will be okay.”


	4. Are You Happy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yona talks with Hak about true happiness, that he can't keep relying on seeing her happy for HIM to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone commented (you know who you are ;)) on my post and made a mini discussion about Hak, how he's always putting himself last and is so selfless, so I wrote this, Yona seeing that his happiness cannot just lie in her alone, and if it does, the BOTH of them have to be happy for one another. So this is for you dear friend! It's not my best, but I hope it's somewhat enjoyable!

Hak stared out over the horizon as the wind ruffled his hair. A sigh left his mouth; so much had happened in such a short amount of time, and the Princess had to suffer for it. He also had to suffer for it, but it wasn’t about him; He knew that. Yona was the one suffering the most. She’d adored Su-won, cherished all he ever was, and with one swift swipe of a blade, he crumbled down the castle they’d built together.

“Hak.”

He was pulled from his thoughts as he met Yona’s gaze, giving a soft smile. “Princess,” he greeted her. She gave a small smile in return.

“Can I join you?” she asked. He patted the space next to him, and she sat.

“...Hak, can I ask you something?”

“Ask me something?” he spoke. “You can ask me anything,” he answered.

He could tell Yona was nervous, with the way she bit her lips and fiddled with her fingers. He chuckled at her, and her cheeks began to burn the bright crimson red of her hair. “Hak, don’t laugh at me!” she exclaimed, but her exclamation only caused him to laugh harder.

Yona let out a huff and crossed her arms. “You love to tease me.”

“That’s because you make it so easy,” he joked, his comment earning him a punch to the shoulder. “Sorry.”

“...Are…Are you happy?” Yona asked.

Hak’s eyebrows raised. Happy? “Sure, why not?” he answered.

“No!”

He was taken aback by her yell, and even Yona winced at her loud remark. “I...I mean...do you really feel happy? You’ve done so much for me, I don’t know how I will ever repay you, but I can start with allowing you happiness.” She adjusted her position towards him and met his eyes. “Are you happy? Really happy?”

Hak was silent for a few moments, mulling over his answer. “Yes,” he finally answered with a smile. “As long as you’re happy, then I am more than happy, too.”

Yona’s cheeks flushed red and her heart skipped a beat in her chest, but she shook her head and flailed her hands in the air. “No no no! Are you happy?”

“Am I happy? Well I just said --”

“Hak!”

He was silenced as he met her gaze. Tears welled in her eyes. “I...You being happy through me doesn’t count,” she whispered. “You need to be happy. You shouldn’t be trying to make anyone else happy…”

Hak glanced down at his hands and sighed. 

“...I just want you to be happy.” Her voice cracked as she cried, her tears spilling down her cheeks. Hak’s heart was struck with a pang of guilt, but he had no idea how to respond.

Yona quickly grabbed his hands and forced him to meet her teary eyes. “Please,” she begged, “I want you to be happy. I want Hak to be happy. Not for me, not for the Wind Clan, but for himself. To experience overwhelming happiness, where you laugh until your sides hurt and tears fall from your eyes, to where you can’t contain your smile. That’s the kind of happiness you deserve.” His eyes widened as he listened to her speech. “Hak, you do so much without expecting anything in return. That’s...not fair.”

“...Maybe that’s true.”

Yona blinked her eyes. “Maybe I should want more for myself, but there are so many people going through worse than I am. I consider myself blessed. You...you shouldn’t worry so much about me --”

“Shut up!”

His mouth opened and closed, and he averted his gaze to the ground. “It’s not fair,” she whispered, “For you to always put yourself last and never expect anything in return. Hak...as long as you are happy...I will be happy, too.”

His heart leaped in his chest at her proclamation. “Hak, I can’t be happy unless you’re happy. It goes both ways...let us be a source of happiness for one another.”

“...Do you really mean that?”

“Definitely.”

He mulled over her words in his mind for a few moments, processing her words. I can’t be happy unless you’re happy. He knew how that felt; just seeing Yona flourishing, growing stronger and making more connections, made him so proud, and always gave him hope, that there was at least one person in this world who was still pure and good. “I still think you’re doing too much for me,” he replied, “But...I don’t want to see you upset over me. If you really mean what you say, I’ll try to be happy for you, for both of us.”

A small smile graced her face and she took his hand in hers. “Let’s be there for each other, okay?”

His cheeks grew warm and he smiled in return, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. “Okay.”


	5. We're All Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idek what this is I WASN'T PLANNING ON WRITING THIS but hey here you go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to write a scenario where Hak is surrounded by a bunch of girls and Yona steps in to help drive them away (help ahaha we all know you jealous girl) but it turned into this??? Not my best work but might as well post it lol. I will still try to write the original prompt. ;)

Yona and the crew of mythical dragons, a squirrel, a thunder beast, and a beautiful fifteen-year-old boy traveled through the mountaintops, excited to be exploring a new place, but also beginning to feel the exhaustion from the journey.

“Yona-chan, are you alright?” a concerned Jae-ha spoke, noticing her obvious limp. 

But Yona didn’t falter. She turned to face him and offered a smile. “I’m fine, Jae-ha. It’s just a lot of walking.”

“It is a long walk,” he admitted. “...You must have had to walk a long ways after escaping the palace.”

“Yes, that’s true,” she noted, “but at least this time, it’s not so painful.” He could clearly see how her eyes glassed over and how her hands shook at her sides, but she shook her head, rebuking her thoughts, and continued on. “I have you guys,” she proclaimed, the loveliest of smiles appearing on her face, “So it’s much more enjoyable!”

Jae-ha couldn’t help the smile that spread across his own lips. “What about Hak? Did you not like traveling with him?” he teased with a raise of a brow.

“I did,” she answered. “It’s just...he’s the worst cook I’ve ever met.”

Jae-ha couldn’t help but burst into a fit of laughter as the others turned to look at him with confusion stricken on their faces. “Jae-ha, are you okay?” Yun prodded.

Jae-ha wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded his head. “Yes, Yona is just really funny.”

“You’re right!” Zeno chimed in. “The miss no doubt the cutest and funniest of our group!”

“Oh, stop it you guys,” Yona giggled, shielding her face with her hand. “I’m really not. I still have a lot to learn...I barely know anything of my kingdom…”

Everyone fell silent, glancing at the ground and shuffling their feet. They’d touched a sensitive spot, and they had no way to console her. She was telling the truth, after all. She knew far too little as the princess of her kingdom. But she was only sixteen. Didn’t she deserve to be allowed some freedom before being tied down? But Jae-ha guessed, she’d probably hate being tied down at this point. She was free to live her own life, bettering the kingdom and being at the service of others. But to be the figurehead of it all...it was too daunting to expect a teenage girl to take the reigns and be in charge of an entire people.

“You will learn, Your Highness,” Ki-ja spoke. He clasped his hands together and nodded his head. “There’s a first time for everything. Don’t let this drag you down. We are your dragons, and whatever you need, we’re here for you.”

“Did you forget about us?” Yun asked.

“Thank you,” Yona answered with a genuine smile that painted itself across her lips. “I have so much more to learn, but I’m glad to learn alongside all of you. I hope we stay together for a long time.”

Everyone exchanged glances and gave wide smiles.

“We’re all yours, Your Highness.”


	6. Miss Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is absolute trash but I had this idea of Yona pulling an "episode three" when Hak saved her from Tae-jun flirting with her, and she saves him from a crowd of girls swarming around him. Poor guy doesn't know how popular he is! I will try to do better and maybe rewrite this one day, but even though it's a mess I thought I'd post it. What would you like to see next? Jae-ha? The dragons with their own families? Ooh I should make a Yona OC ;) but work.

Yona was staring off into the distance until she was pulled from her thoughts; a throng of girls swarmed around Hak, all shrieking and smiling as they admired the handsome foreigner. Yona’s face went red, and she glanced down at the ground, balling her hands into fists.

“Yona, is something wrong?” Jae-ha prodded. She stayed staring down, but slowly brought her hands up to her face and slapped it. 

“Er...Yona…?”

Yona lifted her eyes and eyed the situation. Hak seemed uncomfortable as he shifted back and forth on his feet, searching for a way out. Yona let out a long sigh and set her sights straight on him.

“I’ll be back,” was all she said before lifting her head high and making her way into the eye of the storm.

“You’re so handsome, mister!”

“Come home with me!”

“Isn’t he the most attractive human you’ve ever seen?!”

Hak was nothing short of puzzled. Sure, he’d had this happen before, but for what reason? Did they really think he was good-looking? Good for them, but he wasn’t looking for any girl besides Yona...and he’d probably never get her anyways.

“Mister, what’s your name?” He had to bite his lip. Now they’re starting to get personal.

“Oh, I’m just a traveler, going about and being free,” he answered, hoping to quiet them down, but they only erupted into more shouts.

How did he get into this…?

He jolted to reality when a hand wrapped around his arm. He turned to the side to see Yona. “Hak,” she began, turning to him and smiling. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

A question mark appeared above him. Looking for me? “Oh,well...I’m right here.”

“Ahaha, that’s true. I just...missed you a lot.”

Missed...me…?

He couldn’t catch onto what she was trying to convey until she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. His face went crimson red and he chuckled awkwardly. Oh, she’s trying to bail me out. A grin slipped across his lips. I can make something out of this.

“How much did you miss me?” he asked, leaning down until they were eye-to-eye, just inches from each other’s faces. 

Yona couldn’t help the firm scowl that appeared on her face. I’m trying to help you, not flirt with you! “Oh, I missed you a lot.”

“I bet it was really hard for you without me. You just love me so much that you can’t stand being away from me, can you.”

/You are pushing me too far, Hak, and you know it!/

“Oh, yes, I have to always be by your side. But you’re a mess without me. You go off into battle and fight with sacred dragons.”

/Not that again!/

“But it’s okay. I know you’ll always come back to me, because you love me that much, right?”

He stared at her for a moment before smiling and grabbing her hand and pulling her into an embrace. 

“Hak!”

“Just wait, until they go away,” he urged. So he held her there for a time, taking in her sweet scent and the warmth of her arms around him, until all the girls lost motivation of going after them and went their own ways. “Okay.” He unfolded his arms from her and ran a hand through his hair. “...I’m sorry for teasing you...but thanks for helping me out.”

A smile appeared on her face. “It’s nothing,” she assured.“I just...you looked so uncomfortable.”

“Yeah. A bunch of bandits? I can do that. A swarm of girls? No way.”

Yona let out a giggle. “You have no idea how girls work, do you?”

He returned the laughter. “Nope. Not at all.”


	7. One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very brief one-shot. Jae-ha questions Hak about Yona, and he sees the inner grief of an unrequited love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This seems kinda cheesy to me, and very short, but I don't know what else to add to it smh!!! But I might write more about our dear Jae-ha and Hak. They have an interesting friendship! Maybe more Hak and the other dragons? Yona and the other dragons? Let me know your requests since I am having a hard time coming up with ideas. Thank you! Enjoy!

“So, how’s it going with Yona-chan?” Jae-ha asked with a playful smile. “Still haven’t made a move, huh?”

“Shut up, Droopy Eyes,” Hak seethed as he rolled his eyes and folded his arms, plopping against the tree behind him. “Nothing’s happening; nothing ever did happen to begin with.”

“Giving up?” Jae-ha asked with the raise of a brow.

“Like I have anything to fight for,” he muttered.

Jae-ha frowned as he began to experience a surging guilt. “Hak...you love her, don’t you?”

“Of course I do,” he whispered.

“So what’s stopping you?”

Silence.

“Hak, you have to show her how you feel,” Jae-ha explained. “You can’t stay like this forever.”

“I’ll stay like this for as long as I have to.”

Jae-ha watched in silence as Hak rose from the ground and stared down the river. He could make out the grief in his eyes; the heart-wrenching unrequited love he dealt with each and every day. Hak was still so young and vulnerable, and ready to shatter at any moment. Jae-ha knew Hak was strong, that he held up a firm front, but one look in his eyes showed he was falling apart at the seams.

He desperately wanted to call out to him, to encourage him to chase after her, but as he stretched out his hand, Hak turned on his heel and made his way back to the camp.

He sighed, but he knew part of the problem was what Yona contributed to the situation. She never understood his true feelings, mistaking them for him teasing her. She never, even after all their childhood years together, knew how to read his feelings. Yona was completely oblivious to how he felt.

“I’m sorry, Hak,” he whispered. All he could try to do was utter a prayer to the gods that maybe one day, Yona would understand; that one day, Hak could be free of his emotional burdens, where they could both be happy and in love.

“One day, Hak,” he uttered. “One day, you’ll be happy with Yona.”


	8. Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hak and Zeno share a brief conversation on why Zeno is rather happy and carefree despite the circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucks omg :))) But someone requested this, so I wanted to try for them. I just read the part in the manga where Zeno and Hak had their first conversation about Hak being too careless about being injured, so I might try to write that scene in my own words. I'm sorry that this is rather weak, but I wanted to satisfy my dear reader. I'll try to improve in the future.

Zeno happily nibbled on a piece of deer Yona managed to catch, a wide grin spread on his face. "This is delicious!" he exclaimed to Yun, whose cheeks turned pink. 

He simply huffed and swatted Zeno’s hand away. "I guess it's okay."

Hak stared in awe, thoughts forming in his mind a he watched the yellow dragon, supposed to be strong and indestructible, being completely vulnerable as he gulped down bits of deer. "Hey, can I ask you something, Mr. Yellow Dragon?”

"You can ask me anything, Mister!" Zeno chirped.

"How come you're so happy all the time? Were you always this carefree all your life?"

Zeno managed to keep a small smile on his face as he stopped his eating, handing Ao the rest of his meal. "One must always remain positive in life if they wish to survive."

"Sure," Hak answered, "But we also need fear to keep us from stumbling into danger. You're the most aloof guy I know."

Laughter tumbled out of Zeno's mouth. "That's probably true."

"You say you're strong physically, but are you the same mentally?"

"...I believe I'm much weaker than the rest of you." Hak's eyes grew wide. "Zeno has gone through a lot."

Hak silenced, afraid to push any further, but Zeno continued. "Zeno used to live side by side with his dragon brothers, but eventually, like all people, they left this earth. Zeno was left alone, repeating the process of watching his brothers live and die, the same happening to his wife."  
Hak ceased his eating as guilt sunk into him. "I'm sorry.”

"It's quite alright. Life is painful and testing, but while I detest my inability to die, I am thankful to live on for my friends, to finish what they started on this earth."

A small smile broke on Hak's lips. "You're actually really cool, you know?" Hak gave the rest of his deer to Ao as he met Zeno's wide eyes. "I was expecting a big and muscular dragon that had the strength of ten White Snakes, but we got an aloof wanderer who came to us because he wanted food." Zeno couldn't help but burst into laughter. "But you are even more stronger than I imagined. You deal with the deaths of your friends, of your wife. You can't die, but you still keep on living for their sake, and remind people of the good things in life. You're stronger than I imagined; much cooler than I imagined."

Zeno couldn't help the grin that spread on his lips, his eyes lighting up. "Mister, you're so nice!" He cupped his hands on his cheeks as he shook his head. “Zeno’s heart is racing!”

"It's just the truth," Hak answered with a resolute gaze. "You can't be replaced, either."

They locked gazes before Zeno sprung from his seat and threw his arms around Hak. "I'm sorry; I just wanted to thank you,” he whispered into him, and while Hak was shocked at his sudden hug, he melted into it and patted Zeno on the back. Then Zeno pulled away and offered one last smile. "You’re so cool, too! You can take down an entire army all by yourself! Teach me your swordsmanship skills sometime!"

Hak grinned. "Anytime."

“Hak, is lunch ready?”

Yona and the others appeared from the depths of the forest, their gazes transfixed on the deer being grilled.

“Yes, Princess.”

“What were you up to?” she asked.

Zeno and Hak exchanged a glance as smiles donned on their faces. “Nothing. Just talking, is all.”

Hak raised up from his seat and tapped Zeno’s shoulder. “Come on, I’ll train you.”

His eyes lit up and he nodded his head. “Sure thing, Mister!”


	9. Always In My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Zeno!!!  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> Zeno fell in love with a beautiful soul, Kaya. She was seriously infected, but he remained at her side, and she remained at his. Zeno cried out to the heavens to save her, but it seemed that his voice never reached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, man. I watched Zeno's OVA with Kaya again and my poor heart. I just want him to be happy. Is that too much to ask??? I mean, he dealt with the deaths of all his friends, and now he has to deal with Kaya's death. That's not cool. Miss Kusanagi, please stop ripping my heart into pieces.
> 
> Anyways, I hope this is somewhat enjoyable. Should I write more about the four dragons? I'd love to! Leave me suggestions!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. :)

Kaya.

Zeno never thought he’d experience happiness again after losing all his dragon brothers. He was cursed with immortality. No matter how much he desired to die, he couldn’t. No matter how many times he screamed at the heavens, his voice never reached. All the silence made him feel alone in a world that constantly showed its ugliness and devastation, and he was forced to witness it all himself; all without a shoulder to lean on or a soul to confide in. All this pain, all this desperation for death to overtake him -- it was all overwhelming.

Then he met Kaya, who instilled in him the happiness he never thought he’d have again; she instilled in him a will to live.

Everything about Kaya was lovely; the soft lull of her voice; her gentle touch; her warm heart. She was seriously infected with a disease, but she pushed on, and nursed him back to health. But she did more than just save him from his collapse onto the muddy road. She reminded him of the good in the world, that there were still people there who loved and cared for him. Maybe he really wasn’t so alone.

But she was mortal. Death, for her, was inevitable. She couldn’t last forever. So he held onto her hand as if it was as fragile as glass; he held her close to his heart and refused to let her go. He dreaded the day she would die and he would be left alone again, but he knew she’d always be a part of his heart, like his dragon brothers. She’d already engraved herself into him, and he was grateful.

The dragon gods never seemed to hear his pleas and petitions, but nevertheless, he cried out to them again and again. He screamed at the top of his lungs. Save her. Save Kaya...Save Kaya!

Surely the gods couldn’t be so cold to ignore a request that was void of any selfishness, for she deserved to live. She deserved to be free from her illness and live a happy life. That’s all he wanted for her.

So he prayed and prayed, screaming to the heavens to spare her.

But they never heard him.

He took one last glance down at her bones. Tears flooded his eyes as he pressed a kiss to them. I’m sorry, Kaya.

His soul was crushed again, and he was filled with that same crippling grief and emptiness inside his heart. He’d found happiness, but it was all ripped away from him again. He was alone again.

He glanced at the heavens, not sure how to react. He wanted to yell at the gods, to demand a reason why she had to die. She deserved a life, one where she wasn’t constantly sick and suffering. He knew what it felt like to suffer. He’d found another reason to live, but even that was taken from him.

Why did they give him an immortal life? Why couldn’t they have given this power to someone who could handle it? Why him? Why did she have to die? Why did they have to die? Why did he have to live?

Why? Why? Why?

Tears fell down his cheeks as he took a last glance at the grave of his love. Despite his grief, a small smile formed on his lips at the memories with her.

No matter how angry or dejected he became, he always looked to the heavens for an answer. He couldn’t stay angry; he was disappointed, but he knew that up there, his friends and his love were living happily and enjoying life beyond the grave. Perhaps, if heaven allowed, there was a chance to meet them again.

His beautiful Kaya was torn from him, but her imprint was still on his heart. She’d never be forgotten. He blew one last kiss at her grave and hauled his belongings over his shoulder.

He looked up at the heavens and breathed. “Let’s continue on, together. Thank you for Kaya, and thank you for all the memories we’ve had together.”

Though he was still brokenhearted, he knew he carried her in his heart, and that was all he needed to keep living, keep fighting, keep breathing.

To keep on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm girloftheglade! Please enjoy my one-shots centering around Yona of the Dawn!


End file.
